Wildest Dreams
by xxsunshinexxshowersxx
Summary: Beca and Chloe take a trip to Paris, and feelings start to surface. But it's not that easy.
1. Chapter 1

"So, you going to help me or not?" Beca said carrying a heavy box into the sitting room.

"I'm just arranging something," Chloe said, arranging the bouquet of fake flowers on top of the fireplace.

"Well, you can do that later, I'm exhausted, I've carried all the boxes," Beca said, normally she would be angrier, but she can't be angry at Chloe, for some reason, she could never be angry at Chloe. The only time she was angry at Chloe was during that camping trip with the Bellas. It's just something about her, it would be like kicking a box of kittens down a hill. Too cruel.

"There, look how pretty they look," Chloe said, proudly looking at the fake lillies.

"Yeah, beautiful (!) can you please grab the last box?" Beca said

"Okay, my lord," Chloe said, lightly smacking Beca's ass on the way out, and giving out a little cheeky chuckle. Beca smiled and chuckled, but her stomach twisted, she didn't know why her stomach did that. It started doing that after the championships, when she sang 'Flashlight,' all she could do was look at Chloe. But Beca would shake it off, she was in a great relationship with an amazing guy, Jesse. And yes, the relationship could be better, and it was hard being long distance, Jesse was living in New York trying to achieve his dream of being a singer, which was going great. So great that him and Beca never had time to themselves anymore, their weekly skype sessions turned into monthly skype sessions, phonecalls weren't there anymore, even when Beca surprised Jesse by visiting him in New York, he couldn't even spend time with her, so she meant the majority of her trip to New York was in the hotel room, skyping Chloe, which to be fair, was the best part of the trip. Jesse and Beca didn't even have sex, Jesse was too tired to do anything, despite Beca wearing really beautiful lingerie she had just bought for the trip. The only person that had seen the lingerie was Chloe, who was there when she bought it.

 _"You look amazing, Beca, he'll love it!"_

 _"You don't think it's too much?" Beca responded tugging at the lacy red bra,_

 _"He'll be stupid to reject it, seriously you look so sexy," Chloe teased. Beca staring at Chloe's lips. Stop it, Beca, stop it!_

So, yes, the relationship between her and Jesse wasn't great, but that's what happens when careers get in the way. It just means you have to work more for it.

Beca heard her computer buzz, she was hoping it would be an email or message from Jesse, but it ended up being a random email from some woman who wanted Beca and Chloe to come to Paris to do some accapella conference. All expenses paid, flights and everything. Beca would normally be very cynical towards things like this, but she was stressed from the move, and after going to Copenhagen she wanted to travelling, and who was more perfect than her best friend.

"Hey, Chloe, fancy going to Paris?" Beca said, Chloe immediately dropping the box, luckily there were no fragile items there

"Count me in, who else is coming?" Chloe said, for some reason, when Chloe said that, Beca felt a bit sad, she didn't even know why.

"Just us, there's some meeting about accapella and we've been invited," Beca said, a meeting about accapella? that wasn't real, surely?

"Oh, I've heard about these meetings, it's more of a masterclass, where we teach other clubs about our clubs' history," Chloe said "And of course, I know everything about the Bellas,"

"Of course, I know fuck all," Beca said

"Well, I can be your tutor," Chloe said. Was Chloe flirting? No, of course she wasn't. Chloe was straight, she was always playful like that, she was like that everyone, both male or female. I mean, the first time she properly spoke to Chloe was when she was having shower sex with some random guy. Though, it did feel like they had a moment, even being naked.

"I guess it's a good thing we haven't unpacked," Chloe said

"So, what should we get up to in Paris, and please don't say-"

"DISNEYLAND!" Chloe screeched like a little girl

"That,"

"Oh, come on, I've never been, and I want to go so BADLY!" she moaned

"You do realise there are much more better things to do in Paris," Beca said

"I know that, but Disneyland has been a dream of mine, and a dream is a wish your heart makes," she chuckled

"What?" Beca said

"Please tell me you've seen Cinderella?" Beca said in a sad voice

"Chloe, you know I never started liking movies until I started dating Jesse," Beca said, Chloe's face drained, it was like someone murdered a puppy right in front of her.

"We are SO watching it tonight, in fact, we are doing a Disney marathon," she squealed,

"I guess I will order in pizza," Beca said "And I guess, I'll book some tickets for Disneyland,"

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!" Chloe screamed and embraced Beca in her arms,

"See you're excited! Your heart is racing, right I'm going to get my laptop," Chloe ran upstairs, and started singing some random song (which Beca assumed was a song from a Disney movie) Beca stared at Chloe walking up the stairs, if only Chloe knew the real reason why Beca's heart was beating that fast.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long flight, Chloe and Beca arrived in Paris, France. Beca wasn't sure if the flight was long cause of distance or because Chloe kept constantly talking about the theories behind Disney movies, like her belief that Tarzan was the brother to Anna and Elsa from 'Frozen,'

 _"Chloe, you realise that it's just a movie?" Beca said_

 _"I know that, but it's the Disney theory! Like Jessie from Toy Story actually used to belong to Andy's Mom, that's why Andy has Jessie's hat in the first Toy Story," she rambled on._

Beca acted like she didn't care, but really she held onto Chloe's every single word, though sometimes she wouldn't hear anything but just look at Chloe's lips. Though Chloe would think she had something on her teeth. The two arrived in the airport, only to be greeted by some tall, french woman who was holding a sign signalling the two girls.

"Oh my god, Beca, that's Lucy Andrews, the Queen of Accapella!" Chloe screeched clutching Beca's hand, which sent sparks right up Beca's spine. Beca and her ran towards Lucy, almost as if they were kids running to their Mother.

"I take it you are Chloe and Rebecca," Lucy said

"It's actua-" Beca began to speak

"It's Becca for her, actually, she hates it when people call her Rebecca, don't you," Chloe said, smiling and being all charming. Beca immediately looked at her, if someone else said that to someone else, it would come across as arrogant and rude, but not Chloe, she managed to say it so sweetly, Snow White had nothing on Chloe Beale.

"My apologies, come this way, girls, car is outside," Lucy said, smiling. Beca and Chloe grabbed their suitcases, and headed out the door to find a fricken limousine. Beca and Chloe's jaws dropped, this couldn't be for them surely?! But it was,

"This okay for you, girls?" Lucy said, in a mischievious voice

"Hell yeah!" Beca said, she had never been in a limousine before. Chloe screeched and both Chloe and her rushed to the car, which was full of drinks and snacks. There were lights in the ceiling, a TV in the corner and music blasting.

"Champagne?" Lucy said, handing them glasses, and popping a bottle of Don Perigno (not even waiting for an answer) Chloe felt like such a mess, she had a scruffy plaid shirt, which was wet on the shoulder (Chloe fell asleep on Beca's shoulder on the plane, where she drooled alot) her hair was also very messy, and her eyeliner was smudged, it was almost like someone picked up a random person on a street. Chloe, on the other hand, still looked absolutely amazing despite the fact she had actually fallen asleep on the plane. Her hair was still in place, and her make up looked like it had just been done by a professional.

After a glass of champagne, they arrived at the hotel, which looked more like a grand castle rather than a hotel. A long way from the little hotel they stayed at in Copenhagen for the championship. Chloe and Beca both couldn't believe their eyes, it had a red carpet leading up to the door, with doorman wearing tall hats. There was even fire sticks at the door, it was too good to be true

"Probably a shit tip inside," Beca chuckled, Chloe smiled. She loved Beca's jokes, which was strange because Chloe was the last person to enjoy Beca's sense of humour, but for some reason Chloe enjoyed every thing that came out of Beca's mouth, she would hold on. The two girls got out of the limousine and there were men offering to carry their bags, which Beca and Chloe accepted, they walked into the hotel,

"WOW!" Chloe and Beca said in sync, Lucy chuckling behind them

"No way, a sh-" Beca began to say, but stopped, swearing was probably frowned upon in a place like this. She wanted to hide away, she already felt like a tramp in the limousine, she felt even more like one in the hotel, Chloe looked like she belonged there already.

"I will go and check you two in, you're okay sharing room, yes?" Lucy said

"Of course," Chloe said, gripping onto Beca's hand, which never came as a surprise for Beca. Lucy went away, and the two girls just stood there waiting awkwardly.

"Chloe, I don't belong in a place like this," Beca said

"Of course you do, don't be silly," Chloe said

"Everyone is wearing cocktail dresses, and hats,"

"I'm not,"

"Yeah, but you look good," Beca said

"Well, so do you, who cares what people think? Where's my Beca, eh?" Chloe said, squeezing her hand.

"Girls, we are checked in," Lucy said, followed by staff who were carrying their bags. Beca and Chloe walked behind them, and followed them into an elevator, which was made entirely out of glass, there was even someone serving champagne. Beca and Chloe politely declined, as the champagne they had in the car was already playing on their minds. Maybe the hotel wasn't as fancy as they thought, they were probably very drunk and hallucinating. Maybe, Lucy was some strange con artist, who was going to sell this innocent girls for crack, maybe she was going to sell them (Beca knew she shouldn't have watched 'Taken,' last night before going to bed), these thoughts came rushing through Beca's head, and to be honest, she was shitting herself.

"We're here," Lucy said, arriving on the floor, which turned out not be a hallway, but a WHOLE SUITE! Beca's heart just dropped, it was practically an apartment. Kitchen, living room, bedroom, it was gorgeous. Chloe couldn't believe it either, she thought the apartment she had bought with Beca was nice, this was impossibly beautiful.

"If there are any problems, feel free to phone me, I must go, leave you girls to rest," Lucy said, leaving the girls alone. Beca and Chloe looked at each other, and started to run around the apartment, checking out every room. They couldn't believe their eyes,

"Um..Chloe, there is only one bed," Beca said, she was nervous, she had never shared a bed with Chloe before, she had shared a tent with her, but never a bed. It was an enormous bed, king sized with the most softest looking sheets.

"And?" Chloe said, "It's not exactly we're going to run out of space," Chloe said. Inside Chloe was actually shitting herself, sharing a bed with Beca! It was bad enough that she was feeling something for her best friend, now she was sharing a bed with her. Why did she have to fall for a straight girl, she was warned, and to make it worse, it was her best friend. She felt so guilty, she was good friends with Jesse (though she didn't agree with the way he was treating Beca at the moment) he was such a nice guy, and if he found out that Chloe had feelings for Beca, he'd be heartbroken. Chloe tried her best to hide her feelings, but she would always find herself holding Beca's handing, or falling asleep on her during movies. Chloe just put this down as being a really close friend, but she wanted something more.

"So bestie," Beca said "Shall we?" hinting towards the bed, and holding out her hand

"We shall," Chloe said, looking into Beca's eyes.

"ONE TWO THREE!" on the count of three, they both jumped on the bed, chuckling away and messing around in the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up with a fresh smile on her face, she had the best night ever with Chloe. They jumped up and down on the bed, ordered in pizza, watched movies (basically the stuff they did at home without worrying about life) the view from their window was amazing too, they could see the Eiffel Tower from their room. Paris was just beautiful. Beca also noticed that her arm was wrapped around Chloe's waist, they were spooning! Beca immediately pulled her arm back, and tried to act like nothing happened, she got out of bed, and headed for a bath which was enormous, complete with whirlpool. This was defitney going to be the best bath in the world, she was even tempted to phone up room service for some champagne and strawberries (Chloe had shown her 'Pretty Woman,' on the plane) She loaded up the bath, and turned on the whirlpool, stripping off her pyjamas which was a tour band t-shirt with a pair of plaid shorts. She settled herself into the bath, and just relaxed.

"Sorry, Beca!" Chloe said, running into the bathroom quickly before stripping off her pants. Chloe had just rushed in to use the toilet

"Um, excuse me," Beca said, Chloe's face turned pure white as she realised what was going on. Her face, then, immediately turned bright red with embarassment, she pulled the shower curtain right in front of her

"Oh my god, Beca, I am so sorry!" Chloe said, Beca sort of smiling

"Chloe, you have seen me naked before," Beca said

"Yes, and that was kinda creepy, come to think of it, sorry about that," Chloe said

"I'm over it," Beca said, "You're so cute," without even thinking, Chloe looked at Beca, and gave her a sweet, shy smile. A tender moment between the two girls

"Anyway, after my bath, what shall we do?" Beca said

"Breakfast, of course, I want pancakes, shall I order in or shall we go out?" Chloe said

"Mmm, should we go out?" Beca asked

"Duh," Chloe said "Um, Beca, I need to wipe," they two burst out laughing

"Seriously, you need to look away," Chloe said.

The two girls walked down the streets of Paris, the sun was out, everyone was out sitting at tables drinking wine at an early hour, both of Beca and Chloe walked with their arms linked together, almost like they were walking down the yellow brick road. They stopped at a little cute cafe, which had the smell of pancakes surronding them. Beca ordered pancakes with just nutella and bananas, while Chloe went full out, pancakes with strawberries, raspberries, chocolate chips and nutella. She even decided to make a smiley face on Beca's pancakes while Beca went to the toilet. Which Beca acted like she didn't like it, but secretly smiled.

"So, when do you think we will be doing this meeting?" Beca asked

"Lucy said in a couple of days, she wanted us to enjoy days in Paris, as our flight is the day after the meeting," Chloe said, munching onto her pancakes.

"That's so cool, I wish all adults were like her,"

"We are adults," Chloe said, smiling

"Shit, we are, aren't we?" Beca said. Chloe couldn't stop staring at Beca, she looked so glorious today. She was wearing a red vest top with a black leather jacket, pair of denim shorts, and a pair of black heeled boots. Her tattoos on proud display, she loved Beca's tattoos, Beca even dragged Chloe along to a tattoo parlour once, and Chloe felt like she was going to throw up, she liked tattoos but seeing them getting done made Chloe feel a bit icky. She couldn't believe these feelings she was having, and she was hating herself for feeling this way, she needed to distract herself

"So, have you heard anything from Jesse?" Chloe said, Beca felt angry, though she didn't show it, she hated it when Chloe mentioned Jesse, she didn't know why she felt that way, she just did.

"Um, no, he doesn't even know I am here," Beca said

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe said

"Well, he's not picking up the phone, and we did come here pretty short notice," Beca said, She was lying, Jesse and her had a phonecall the night before they left for Paris, he asked her what she was doing for the next couple days, and she just said that she was just going to chill with Chloe (which technically wasn't a lie, she just failed to mention where abouts) Beca didn't know why she didn't tell Jesse, it wasn't as if it wasn't bad, why the fuck was she lying to her boyfriend?

"I will tell him," Beca said, but she wasn't sure if she was really.

After finishing off their breakfast, they decided going shopping was a great idea. Beca wanted some new stuff for the apartment, now when Beca said she was going to move in with Chloe, she expected to have some sort of say when it came to the decorating. Beca wanted cool framed posters on the wall, not flowers and jars full of candy, but Chloe insisted, now the house was pink and fluffy, like a disney castle. The darkest room in the house was Beca's actual bedroom. Chloe picked up some fairy lights, and more cushions. Beca did find a cool lava lamp (which would usually be quite tacky) but Beca actually quite liked it.

"Oh my god, Beca, look!" Chloe screeched as she pointed towards a photo booth in the corner of the shop.

"No," Beca said

"Oh come on, Becca Boo! It'll be cute, for our apartment," Chloe said, giving Beca a cute look, Beca felt automatically whipped.

"Fine," Beca said in a deadpan voice, Chloe screeched, and dragged Beca to the photobooth. They make their way into the tiny cramped photobooth, so tiny that there was only one stool resulting in Chloe having to sit on Beca's lap, accidently stroking Beca's thigh, making Beca's spine tingle.

"Now, SMILE!" Chloe said, posing with Beca, wrapping her arm around Beca's waist. The first picture of them was a cute little one of them smiling, the second one of them making funny faces, and the third...

"I have an idea, don't freak out," Chloe said, before planting a big huge kiss right on Beca's cheek, very close to her lips and it took every inch of Chloe not to kiss Beca's lips, and have a heavy make out session in that booth. Beca chuckled as Chloe's sloppy kiss was on her cheek, the two laughed before stopping and looking at each other, Beca putting a strand of Chloe's ginger hair behind her ear, and Chloe looking at Beca's lips. The two started to lean in,

"Excuse me, we would like to use photobooth," an older woman pulled away the curtain interuppting the moment, Beca and Chloe immediately pulling away from each other, and not looking at each other. The two got out, Chloe sorting out her hair, and collecting the photos

"Shall we head back to the hotel? I'm kinda shopped out," Beca said

"Yeah, I'm tired," Chloe lied. She had never been so embarassed in her life, what the hell happened? But Beca leaned in and touched her hair! Does Beca like her? Of course not, Beca is straight, and she loves Jesse. Was Beca just fucking with her head?

They arrived back at the hotel, and the two didn't even speak a single word, the hotel was nice enough to clean up the room, which Chloe appreaciated but was kinda pissed off at, she could have used the distraction.

"So, dinner?" Beca said "We could go out?"

"Um, I don't know," Chloe said, completely trying to ignore Beca. Chloe just wanted to forget it ever had ever happened, but there were photos. Beca immediately knew what was wrong, and she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Why did they have to be that close? Chloe was never going to speak to her ever again

"I think we shall order vodka," Beca said, Chloe turning around and nodding frantically. Beca couldn't pick up the phone quick enough, and she ordered a bottle of vodka. It came very quickly and soon, the two of them were friends again, giggling and sharing the bottle of vodka. The two reminised about their time with the Bellas, Chloe even shared her dream of having her own accapella choir for kids

"Oh my god, you should totally do that, as long as I'm the producer," Beca slurred

"I won't need a producer, I will be my own boss," Chloe said, nearly shouting, Beca laughing. There was a pause,

"You know, what, Chloe, I'm sorry about what happened today, I was missing Jesse and you were there," Beca said, it was a part lie.

"You know, Beca, it's fine, just forget about it," Chloe said smiling.

"I don't want to fuck up our friendship," Beca said

"You never will, I love you too much," Chloe said. Beca smiled,

"I love you too, you ginger ninja," the two hugged as they laid on the bed. The hug lasted for about a minute, before Beca's lips found their way onto Chloe's lips, it was a peck, but Chloe returned with another peck, next thing they knew they were holding hands, their fingers intertwining. They opened their eyes and they looked into each others, their lips found their way back to each others, and their tongues began to dance. This was no way happening?! This had to be a dream, surely? They both should have stopped, but they couldn't, it might have been the alcohol but at that moment, they didn't care, they wanted each other. Beca's hands left Chloe's hands, and make their way to Chloe's hair, without leaving Beca's lips, Chloe turned over and made her way on the top of Beca, Beca chuckling as she did so. Chloe began to undo Beca's pants, and their kissing got more intense. As Beca started to kiss Chloe's neck, there was a knock on the door. The two girls ignored it, and carried on with their making out, both of them chuckling. But there was another knock, they both groaned as Beca lept out of the bed,

"It might be more vodka," she chucked, as she was heading out the door, putting on a dressing gown on the way. She opened the door, and immediately sobered up.

"Hey, Becaw, I missed you,"

"Jesse?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was awkward, Jesse was automatically assigned to the double bed, while Chloe was forced to sleep on the sofa, she didn't mind it so much, it was a nice comfy couch, but considering what had happened before Jesse came in, sleeping on the sofa was the last thing Chloe wanted. She wanted to be asleep on the bed in Beca's arms. Chloe had no idea what was happening last night? They were drunk, so it could have just been the drink, but it felt so right, normal, like they were a real couple.

"I'm thinking about getting some coffee," Chloe said as she looked over to the couple in the bed, they were not even touching. Beca couldn't touch Jesse, it was the guilt, the anger, everything.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said. Leaving Jesse and Chloe alone, silence filled the room, until...

"What are you doing here?" Beca said, "And how did you know I was here?"

"I found out from Fat Amy, why didn't you tell me?" Jesse said

"We're not exactly speaking, are we?" Beca said, getting out of bed

"Beca, you know I've been busy, I've been in the studio," Jesse said "I thought you'd understand that,"

"I do, trust me I do, but when I was working at the record label, I still took time out to see you," Beca said. Jesse looked down at his feet as he knew she was right, but as much as Beca wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't, her guilt kicked in. She cheated on him, and it didn't matter that her and Jesse had problems, cheating was still cheating, and she felt awful, and then it hurt her harder, she cheated on Jesse with Chloe. She didn't know where she was going to stand with Chloe, she could barely look at her this morning. What made it worst was the way it made Beca feel, it was a bowl of mixed emotions, she loved Jesse but there was something there for Chloe. Beca didn't care about her sexuality, she always thought herself as bisexual, she just felt like it didn't need to be said.

"Look, Beca, I understand that you're mad, and I'm sorry, but-" Jesse was interuppted by a kiss on the lips from Beca

"Just shut up," she said, the two started kissing more passionately, Beca didn't know what she was doing, it was her guilt, and her trying to get Chloe off her mind. The kissing was getting more intense, and next thing they knew, they were ripping each other's clothes off, both chuckling in the process. Though Beca was just using this to get Chloe off her mind, she still enjoyed it, and she still wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. It had been too long, and if that made Beca a bad person, she was a bad person.

The two laid on the bed, both naked, and Beca leaning her head on Jesse's bare chest, she enjoyed the sex but the aftermath hit her, something wasn't right. It wasn't with Chloe. Beca felt like screaming and crying, she was so confused, she loved Jesse but there was Chloe. Chloe was constantly on her mind

"You okay, Becaw?" Jesse said in a kind voice, stroking Beca's hair

"Yeah, I'm just...happy to see you again," Beca said, partly true and partly a lie.

"I wish I could stay longer, I'm here for just half the day, is that okay?" Jesse said, before the whole thing with Chloe, Beca would have been more upset, but now, she didn't mind Jesse leaving.

"I understand," she said in a simple voice

"I will skype you as much as I can," Jesse said

"Okay," Beca said, not really bothered. Jesse and Beca heard the door open, it was Chloe. Whose heart immediately dropped as she saw Beca and Jesse in bed together, she felt like a dirty little secret, they had sex in the same bed that Chloe and Beca nearly had sex, Chloe wanted to scream, something Chloe rarely wanted to do. She clenched her fists, and put on a fake smile.

"Made up, then?" Chloe said

"Oh, yeah," Jesse said, he didn't mean to come across as smug, but that's how he came across to Chloe.

"Right, I need to have a shower, I'm heading off soon," Jesse said, kissing Beca before wrapping himself in a sheet and heading to the bathroom, leaving Chloe and Beca alone in the room, they couldn't even look each other in the eye

"Beca, we need to talk-"

"About last night?" Beca responded "We were just-"

"Drunk,"

"Yes, we were drunk, I was lonely and thinking about Jesse, and you were there,"

"Right, I mean it's been a while since I've, you know, and you were there,"

"Okay, it was a mistake,"

"A mistake, right, we still friends?" Chloe asked

"Of course we are, come here," Beca said, holding out her arms for a hug, Chloe smiled, and went in for the hug, which lasted for what felt like a century. They didn't want to let go, they liked each other, it wasn't friendship anymore, it was more, and they were terrified.

Beca and Chloe both headed out for dinner after dropping Jesse off at the train station, Chloe had to put up with Jesse cuddling Beca for ten minutes. She didn't want to come across as a jealous girlfriend, but that's how she felt. The dinner was filled with an awkward silence, them sipping on wine and eating their food in piece. Until Beca decided to change it

"So, it's the conference tomorrow, you nervous," she asked, while chowing down on her sandwich. Chloe could see Beca was trying to change the subject,

"A tiny little bit, but I think we'll be fine," Chloe replied, she couldn't help but notice that Beca had a tiny bit of mayo by Beca's mouth, she stared at it

"Beca, you got something on your lip," Chloe chuckled

"Oh crap," Beca tried to wipe it but unsuccessful, so Chloe grabbed her napkin and wiped it away, leading to a very tender moment between the two friends. Chloe's heart raced, how the hell were they gonna get past what happened the other night? Was there still a friendship between them?

The two paid the bill, and headed back to their hotel, still in silence. It was awkward, and strange, there was no arm in arm, no funny banter, just plain dead silence. They made their way back to their room, which had been cleaned and tidied.

"You still want me to take the sofa?" Chloe asked

"If that is okay?" Beca asked, anger built up in Chloe, she just asked to be polite but she never thought Beca would actually ask her to sleep on the sofa

"Why?! Jesse isn't here anymore," Chloe asked

"Chloe-"

"It IS awkward between us, isn't it?!" Chloe said, Beca didn't reply

"WELL?!" Chloe shouted, Beca couldn't take it anymore

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE BEING AWKWARD AROUND YOU?! LAST NIGHT WOULD HAVE BEEN FANTASTIC IF MY OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND DIDN'T COME IN, I LIKE YOU CHLOE, AND IT'S FUCKING ME AROUND!" Beca screamed without thinking, there was a silence between them

"You like me?" Chloe said with tears in her eyes

"Of course I do," Beca said, at that moment the two girls looked at each, and then ran to each other, kissing each other more passionately than last night. Beca and Chloe looking into each other's eyes, there was no chuckling like the other night, this was serious. There was a slight smile from both off them, they made their way to the bed, holding each other, and Beca caressing Chloe's face. They were also both holding each other's hands

"You okay?" Beca asked

"Yes, do you want to do this?" Chloe said, Beca smiling, and nodding before kissing Chloe's soft lips, their tongues doing a dance. Beca gently took off Chloe's dress, and kissing her breasts making Chloe moan, and Chloe taking off Beca's jeans. They carried on kissing before falling back on the bed.

The next morning fell, Beca was the first to wake up, she looked over to find Chloe naked under the sheets, Beca stroked Chloe's back gently, looking at her with such admiration. She held back her tears, as she got out of the bed.

Chloe woke up to an empty hotel room, Beca wasn't there, the bed was empty apart from a note that was left on Beca's pillow, it read 'To Chloe,' on the front, and Chloe's heart dropped as she began to read...

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Chloe jumped out of bed, and checked the cupboards and drawers, Beca's stuff was completely gone, Beca was gone. Where was she? Chloe started to choke up, and she collapsed on the bed, throwing the note away in anger. Her heart was broken. Meanwhile, faraway on an aeroplane, Beca Mitchell was in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

_First of all, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the follows, it's been amazing. I took a long time out because I was on holiday in Spain, but I did manage to update. I apologize for everyone hating, that's the power of a writer. I feel like George R.R Martin, minus the murders. Nobody will die in this, honest. This chapter has the POF of each girl._

Chloe caught the next flight out, she had to explain to Lucy that she had to go, which left Lucy kind of disappointed, but Chloe lied saying that it was family emergencies which got Lucy off her case. Chloe's first thought was that Beca had gone home to the apartment, but when she arrived there, Beca was nowhere to be seen. She phoned Fat Amy, she said she hadn't seen Beca. Chloe phoned the rest of the Bellas (old and new) no response, nobody had seen Beca, she disappeared. Chloe almost phoned Jesse, but she knew that would be awkward. She stalked Beca's facebook and twitter, nothing. Chloe didn't even know why she was doing this, Beca hurt her so much, Chloe should have been throwing all of Beca's items out the window. Maybe Beca will come through the door, in tears, saying she was sorry, Chloe wouldn't forgive her straight away of course, they would have to work hard but they would find their way. Chloe decided that she would call Beca one more time, and this time she would leave a message. She picked up her phone, and called Beca

"Hey, it's Beca, I'm not here, just leave a message," her deadpan tone sent shivers down Chloe's spine, she missed her.

"Hello, it's me...oh, god, I've been listening to that stupid Adele song again. Sorry, I'm getting off the topic," Chloe gave a nervous chuckle "Where are you? If you haven't noticed from the shit loads of calls you're getting from me, I'm just confused, about last night and about waking up in an empty hotel room, which is way too big for it to be empty. I understand you needed space but not like this, just call me back please," Chloe said, before hanging up and putting her head in her hands, tears rolling down. She hadn't hurt this bad, not even when The Bellas were in danger of disbanding, this was so personal and raw. Suddenly her phone bleeped, it was a text message, from Beca.

'Please don't try and get in contact with me. I need some time to think,'

Chloe just stared at this message, she couldn't text back, she couldn't call. That was it, was Beca disowning her. Chloe threw her phone against the sob, and fell to the ground in sobs.

It had been a week since Beca left Chloe, and Chloe was slowly getting back on her feet, she cleaned up the apartment, decorated it, basically anything to get her mind off Beca. It didn't help that there were cute friendship photos of them in the apartment. She had the old Bellas over, her parents over, she baked, she cooked, knitted, sewed, painted, everything, and she enjoyed them but the moment, she hit her head on her pillow, all she could think about was Beca. Where was she? What was she up to? What was going through her mind?

 _"Here is your coffee," Jesse said, giving Beca a cup of coffee, she smiled, she was wearing a scruffy t-shirt, and tracking bottoms._

 _"Thanks," she said, she didn't drink the coffee, she just wanted something to keep her hands warm._

 _"So, what happened between you and Chloe?" Jesse said, Beca's heart stopped_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well, you've turned up here in a surprise, did you guys fall out?" Jesse asked_

 _"Oh, um, yeah, we argued," Beca said_

 _"Well, you guys will sort it, you always do," Jesse said, kissing his girlfriend, making his way down Beca's neck._

 _"Jesse-"_

 _"You okay?" Jesse asked, immediately stopping_

 _"I just got a migraine, not in the mood," Beca lied_

 _"Okay, do you want me to give you something?" Jesse said. Beca's guilt came rushing back, Jesse was so lovely, and Beca had to go behind his back and sleep with someone else. How could she?_

 _"Jesse, I'm okay, really," Beca said, giving a fake smile "I just need to sleep, jet lag,"_

 _"Well, I need to head out, is that alright?" Jesse asked_

 _"Yeah, that's fine, I'm not going anywhere," Beca said, Jesse gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Few seconds after, her phone rang again, it was Chloe, again. Beca hung up, she couldn't face Chloe, but Chloe had been calling her constantly. Her phone bleeped, it was a voicemail from Chloe._

 _"Hello, it's me...oh, god, I've been listening to that stupid Adele song again. Sorry, I'm getting off the topic, Where you? If you haven't noticed from the shit loads of calls you're getting from me, I'm just confused, about last night and about waking up in an empty hotel room, which is way too big for it to be empty. I understand you needed space but not like this, just call me back please," Beca's heart shattered, and she gripped her phone tight. She wanted to call her, she wanted to cry and scream. She had never been more confused in her life, she decided that she had to say something, even if it hurt. She began to text,_

 _'Please don't try and get in contact with me. I need some time to think,' SENT. She wanted to say sorry and that she did care for her, even if she didn't act that way._

 _It had been a full week, instead of exploring New York, Beca spent the week, holed up in a hotel room, staring out the window. Jesse was trying his best to be a good boyfriend, but Beca wasn't responding. He got her good food, some tacky souveniors, and sometimes she did smile, but Beca was just thinking of Chloe, even going to the point of stalking Chloe's facebook page._

 _"Hey, Beca, I'm going out to pick up food, usual order?" Jesse shouted as Beca was in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bathtub waiting for her bath to fill up._

 _"Yeah, see you," Beca said, hearing Jesse leave the hotel, she sat in silence for two minutes, before taking a huge breath. Picking up a small item sitting beside her, which told her the worst news she could ever know._

 _'Pregnant,'._


	6. Chapter 6

Beca couldn't run from this? Pregnant?! Seriously? Beca was the least maternal person in the world. She couldn't tell Jesse, he'd be supportive of course, it was Jesse. But his career had taken a huge step, and Beca didn't know if she wanted kids, like ever. Jesse and her had briefly discussed marriage but never kids, Jesse knew Beca didn't even like kids. In normal circumstances, she would call Chloe and she would ask for her thoughts, but they weren't speaking, and Beca didn't even deserve to be in Chloe's life. She ruined everything, why would Chloe want to speak to her anymore? If the roles were the other way round, Beca would never speak to Chloe. But she had to take the chance, she needed to go back home, she needed to attempt to fix things. She quickly threw the pregnancy test in the bin, went back to her laptop and book a flight back home. Jesse came through the door carrying the takeaway, and saw his girlfriend pack.

"Where's the fire?!" he said

"I need to go home, I need to fix things with Chloe, plus I need to pay rent," Beca said

"At least, eat, first," Jesse said, he was quite happy that Beca wanted to fix things with Chloe. He was good friends with Chloe.

"I will, my flight isn't til tomorrow," Beca said, scoffing down noodles. She wanted to tell Jesse, but she knew that if she told Jesse, he would want her to stay, and she couldn't stay. Selfish, she knew, but Jesse was due to come back soon, she would tell him then. They could think about what to do next.

Chloe came back from her work, she did a few shifts at a club with kids, teaching them to sing. Something she wanted to do, and it defitnely took her mind off Beca. She wished she was a child again, no feelings, and the only biggest worry was not getting cooties from the boys and girls in the playground. She unlocked the door, and was met by someone very familiar.

"Beca?" she said quietly, Beca sat in silence, worry all over her face. With that, there was a moment of silence, before Chloe raised her hand ready to slap Beca across the face

"I'm pregnant," Beca said, with her eyes half closed. Chloe standing there in shock

"Fuck," Chloe said,

"Yeah," Beca said. Chloe sat across the way from Beca, she wasn't ready to be best friends again. Not even friends.

"How? I mean, it's only been a week," Chloe said "Also, this discussion does not mean we are friends okay, I just don't want a baby in my apartment yet," pure lies, Chloe loved babies.

"Fine,"

"Fine," Chloe said

"Well, when Jesse and I-you know, in Paris. We didn't really think about protection, it was kind of a rush, I went off the pill as we were long distance, I would have gotten the morning after pill, but, um-, also my period didn't happen" Beca said

"Right," Chloe said "You been to the doctor?"

"Nope, I found out yesterday,"

"And Jesse?" Chloe asked, Beca looked down

"He doesn't know," Beca said quietly. Chloe scoffed

"Unbelievable, he should have been the first one to know. Beca, you are a bitch!" Chloe said, in an angry tearful voice

"You're also a really shit friend, and I deserve much better," Chloe said

"You do," Beca said, "Then why do we keep coming back to each other?" Chloe looked at her, and sighed.

"I don't know," Chloe said, tears falling down. They sat in silence,

"Beca, I think you should take another test, then, you need to call Jesse, and discuss what you need to do," Chloe said "Then, you need to move out, okay, because I can't do this anymore," Beca nodded, and headed out the door to the grocery store.

Chloe stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Beca to come out, she had been in the bathroom for ten minutes. Chloe was nervous, she was going to lose her best friend the minute she walked out the door. The door opened, and Beca came out

"False alarm," Beca said,

"Really?"

"I took two more tests, both negative," Beca said, they both mutually sighed. And without thinking, they gave each other a hug

"That was so scary," Beca said, Chloe rubbing Beca's back before immediately pushing her away.

"You want to slap me now?" Beca said

"No, I think the pregnancy scare was enough," Chloe said, walking away.

"Can we actually talk about this fucking mess?" Beca asked

"Its too late, Beca, I'm done," Chloe said

"Chloe, please," Beca said, Chloe stared at her. Before sitting down, waiting for Beca to explain to her.

"I'm sorry," Beca said

"Seriously? that's all you can say?!" Chloe said

"Chloe-"

"No, you can't just fuck me and then leave, you know how that made me feel, dirty, disgusting, when Jesse came back, I felt like a dirty little secret. You were the one who wanted to have sex with me! All this was your fault!" Chloe shouted

"Do you not realise how hard this was for me? I let you in, Chloe. I don't let anybody in, it took me ages to even consider something with Jesse, how hard it was for me to be apart of The Bellas, how hard it is for me to be around you. I've felt something for you stronger than Jesse, that makes it harder! And no matter how much I want to push you away, You notice that those weeks without Jesse, I was fine, but in that week I was away from you, it was the hardest time of my life, I stayed and slept with Jesse because I wanted my feelings towards you, change onto him, and it didn't work," she sobbed, her voice getting higher

"I'm lost without you," Beca cried, Chloe started to cry.

"And you hating me is completely understandable, just don't hate me forever," there was a silence before Chloe broke it

"I wish I could hate you," Chloe said, the two exchanged a sad smile

"Oh god, I thought you were gonna quote 'Brokeback Mountain,' for a moment," Beca said, wiping her tears, the two chuckling.

"I need to go back to New York," Beca said, "I'm going to tell Jesse the truth,"

"Okay,"

"Are we okay?" Beca asked

"Not really, but we're getting there, okay? I'm still not completely ready, just don't bother moving out, okay?" Chloe said

"I'm just gonna book my flight,"

 _Okay, it may seemed like Chloe took Beca back too easily, but that's why I put the bit of humour in, it's going to take time between them. Props to whoever guessed it was a false you guys for the love xx_


	7. Chapter 7

Beca had booked her flight, and it was the day that she was going to fly to New York, since their fight and talk, Beca and Chloe had barely talked. The only times they talked was asking if either needed the shower before heading to the toilet. If Beca wanted to watch TV in the sitting room, Chloe watched TV in her room, and vice versa. They had dinner together, but barely talked, except when asking to pass the sauces or what they wanted from the takeaway.

It was the day of Beca's flight came,

"Right, I'm getting my flight," Beca said

"Okay, well, safe flight," Chloe replied. Surprising Beca, suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be my food," Chloe said, standing up and heading towards the door. She opened to find Jesse standing at the door.

"Is Beca here?" he said in a very serious voice, and Chloe instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Yeah, but she was about to go back to New York," Chloe said

"I need to speak to her," Jesse said, Chloe had never seen Jesse so serious.

"Come on in," Chloe said "You want a cup of coffee?"

"I'm fine," he said, before Beca walked in, she immediately looked at Chloe and gasped.

"Chloe, will you please leave?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, of course," Chloe said, walking out the apartment. Leaving Jesse and Beca alone in an awkward silence. Jesse reached into his bag, and threw something on the table. It was the pregnancy test

"You do realise that I've peed on that?" Beca said, trying to break the ice, but it didn't work. Jesse's face was distraught.

"How could you not tell me that you're pregnant with my kid?!" Jesse said

"Jesse, I-"

"Look, Beca, I know I've not been around, but you had no right to keep this from me, whatever you decided I'm going to be there-"

"Jesse, I'm not pregnant, it was a false alarm," Beca said. Jesse let out a massive sigh of relief, but then it dawned on his face

"You thought you were pregnant, and you came to Chloe first, why?" Jesse asked, and Beca looked down, she couldn't tell him, the way he was with the pregnancy reaction, this guy was perfect. Just not perfect for her.

"I slept with Chloe," she said in a quiet voice, but loud enough for Jesse to hear. He could feel his heart just drop, tears filled up in his eyes, and he put his hands in a pray postition to his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, and I wish I could say that it didn't mean anything because I'd be lying to you all over again, and I can't do it anymore," Beca said, there was a long silence before Jesse spoke

"You like her?" Jesse asked, Beca took a deep breath and a sigh

"I love her," Beca said, tears streaming down her face. Jesse looked at her,

"I know," Jesse muttered, Beca staring at him

"What?"

"I've always known, Beca, the way you guys at each other, I wanted so badly for you to look at me that way, and sometimes you did, but it wasn't enough,"

"I am so sorry, and don't ever think that I never loved you, because I did, I loved you so much, and there's a girl out there who deserves you a lot more than I do," Beca sobbed. Jesse got out of his seat, and put his bag on his back before heading for the door, he turned round to Beca, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, the two embraced in a long hug

"You have no idea how much I am going to miss you, Becaw," he said

"You have no idea how sorry I am," Beca cried.

"And, if you and Chloe do get together, don't fuck it up," Jesse said, Beca kind of chuckling. Jesse headed out the door, leaving Beca alone.

Couple of hours after Jesse left, Chloe arrived to find the house, surprisingly not messed up.

"No violence?" Chloe asked

"It was emotional, he, um, found my pregnancy test," she said

"Oh shit, you didn't do that stupid thing by puting the test in the toilet bin, did you?"

"It's exactly what I did," Beca said, Chloe chuckling.

"He was sweet about the pregnancy, he said he would be there, you know,"

"Good of him, not a surprise," Chloe said.

"I told him about us," Beca said, Chloe sighed

"How was he? He isn't coming for me with an axe, is he?" Chloe asked

"He was just sad," Beca said, "We're over," Chloe's eyes immediately glisted, part of her was so happy they were over, but Chloe knew she had to keep her distance.

"Sorry about that," was all that Chloe could say

"It was my fault," Beca said

"And mine, I know you were the one who initiated it, but I could have said no. Jesse was my friend, and I slept with his girlfriend, and I've been putting all the blame on you,"

"Yeah, but I'm the one who was a bitch, and I'm the one who left you in the bed in a strange country, we didn't even get to Disneyland," Beca said, Chloe smiling

"That's actually the main reason I'm mad at you, my hopes were pinned on going on the 'Dumbo,' ride," Chloe said

"I'm a crusher of dreams," Beca said. The two laughed, and it was genuine. Like they were friends again, the two looked at each and smiled.

"Look, Beca, I'm going away for a while, my family are going away to Cyprus for a bit, and I've decided to go with them," Chloe said "It'll give me time to think about what's happened," Beca nodded, she agreed with everything Chloe said.

"When you leaving?" Beca asked

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be away for three weeks," Chloe said

"Oh right, well, I'm heading to bed now, so I'll see you in three weeks," Beca said

"Yeah," the two looked into each other's eyes "See you in three weeks," Chloe said. Beca headed down the hallway to her room, leaving Chloe alone in the hallway, and Beca leaning against her bedroom door.

 _So, Jesse and Beca are over. And Chloe is heading off to Cyprus for three weeks! As you can see Chloe and Beca are slowly building up their relationship. I know it may seemed like Chloe took Beca back too quickly but you'll have to see in the next chapter. And some news, the next chapter will be the last chapter. I KNOW! How will you cope?! ha ha. I like short stories with short chapters. I would love to hear requests from you guys, I don't just ship Bechloe, I LOVE Steroline, Diley and Bamon xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks passed so slowly. Beca respected Chloe's space, they didn't contact each other. Even though it killed them both, whenever Chloe saw something funny in Cyprus she wanted to tell Beca about it. Beca even tried her hand at baking, and she wanted to talk to Chloe about her efforts. Poor Fat Amy having to try terrible cookies, Beca was focusing on herself, making herself a better person, so that if her and Chloe became friends again, she wouldn't treat Chloe like a piece of shit.

It was the day of Chloe's return, and Beca couldn't sleep the night before. Mixture of nervousness and happiness. It was a deal breaker, Chloe could come back and they could best friends again, or she could come back and realise that she didn't want to be friends anymore. Beca looked at other apartments just in case. Beca cleaned the apartment, made food, being a little house wife. She knew that wasn't going to help, but it made her feel better. She wanted Chloe, as time went on, her feelings grew stronger, she finally admitted that she loved her, just not to her. Maybe one day she will, but at this moment, there was no chance.

There was a rattle of keys, and the door unlocking, it was Chloe. Looking gorgeous! Strangely she was tanned, gingers usually didn't tan, but Chloe was a rare exception. Her bikini body was amazing, it was almost like a revenge body. And for the first time in a long while, Chloe smiled at Beca, and Beca smiled back.

"Hi," she said in a happy voice

"You look well," Beca said without thinking, Chloe chuckling. The two hugged, which felt strange, it was the first time they hugged since Paris. Actually, it was the first time they touched since Paris.

"How was Cyprus?" Beca asked, as the two of them sat down

"Amazing, sunny," Chloe said "I actually got you a present," Beca was shocked, they were friends again.

"Close your eyes," Chloe said "And hold out your hands," Beca smiled, and closed her eyes. Chloe got something out of her bag, it was a long leather case. Beca opened her eyes, and just gasped

"Chloe.."

"Just open it," Chloe said in an excited voice, Beca started to shake as she opened the case, she gasped as he saw it. It was the most gorgeous charm bracelet, with one single charm that was a mini pair of headphones.

"Chloe, I can't accept this," Beca said, it was too much, she didn't deserve this, she didn't even deserve anything from Chloe.

"Sure you can, look I have one too," Chloe said, holding out her hand, and she was wearing the same bracelet, except Chloe had a charm that was a cat.

"But, everything that happened-"

"Beca, I forgive you, okay, we're best friends, we fight all the time, okay, now let me put this on you," Chloe smiled. There was a pause before Beca started to shake

"I can't," she said, before marching away into her room, Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Beca, I lied about Cyprus," she said

"It wasn't sunny?" Beca asked, Chloe laughed

"No, it sucked, I mean it was good for a distraction, but, I missed you, and I hated being away from you," Chloe said

"I hated being away from you too, I even baked," Beca said, pointing to the plate with burnt cookies.

"Baked, or cremated?" Chloe asked, Beca laughed.

"Okay, put the bracelet on me, then," Beca said

"As long as you never take it off," Chloe said

"Never," Beca promised. Chloe got out the bracelet, and gently wrapped the bracelet around Beca's wrist, she clipped it on, and soon found herself stroking Beca's hand. The hairs on Beca's arms rose, they looked into each others eyes. Before Chloe took a deep breath and placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips, it was a simple smooth kiss. When they broke apart, they both smiled at each other, and chuckled.

"I missed you," Beca said, Chloe nodded

"I lied about something else too," Chloe said "You're not my best friend," Beca looked at her with a strange look

"You're more than that," Chloe said. Beca smiled like the cheshire cat

"I love you," Beca said, and with that Chloe screeched, grabbed Beca by the back of the neck, and kissed her passionately. Both of them laughing in between breaths.

"Beca?" Chloe said

"Uh huh," Beca said, holding her breath

"I love you too," Chloe said, Beca kissing her more, making her way down to Chloe's neck and shoulders. Then Chloe looked into Beca's eyes and said

"But you still owe me a trip to Disneyland,".

 _And there we are, the end. Sorry if the chapter was short, but I like to think of it as short and sweet. Hopefully. I wanted Beca to feel guilty of course, she behaved horribly. All she wanted was her friendship back with Chloe and she ended up getting something more. A Happy Ending of course. I really do want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for the support, it was my first Bechloe fic. Like I said in my previous chapter, I would love to write some Steroline, Bamon, Diley, Karmy, Hollstein, Romione and more Bechloe (I would personally like to write Diley as there is a serious lack of it) so please hit me up with requests. That would mean the world to me._

 _Thank you so much xxx_


End file.
